This invention relates generally to duplicating apparatus and more particularly to the addressing of cards and envelopes for mailing. This invention involves a method of addressing cards and envelopes with the aid of master cards having indicia imprinted thereon that does not become weakened by repeated use, as is the case with master cards or sheets used in spirit duplicating systems and hectographic systems commonly employed. An important object of this invention is the provision of an addressing or duplicating machine that eliminates the use of volatile liquids in the printing process and deterioration of printing indica on master elements.